So Cold In Here
by Cailey Mikafion
Summary: Cuaca di Russia sangatlah Dingin, Alfred tengah berjalan bersama temannya yang berasal dari Russia (RusAme)


just

AmeRus or RusAme funfiction

Alfred F Jones with fem!Ivan Braginsky (Anya Braginskaya)

Pagi yang cerah untuk melakukan jalan pagi, dua insan manusia ini tengah berjalan dijalan yang dipenuhi oleh salju, butiran putih yang beku dan juga dingin membuat siapapun yang tak memakai mantel tebal akan membeku seketika, dingin yang dibawah nol drajat menambah kesan betapa dinginnya salju yang turun kebumi.

Alfred dengan memakai mantel sangat tebal ditambah tumpukan syal yang melingkari lehernya masih saja kurang cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya hangat, hawa dingin tetap dapat masuk dari luar, "hhh dingin sekali." ucapnya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri, menandakan bahwa ia sangat kedinginan.

"bagiku ini sangat biasa." seorang gadis yang memakai mantel panjang berwarna pink itu tersenyum kepada Alfred seolah hawa dingin tak mempengaruhinya sama sekali, "kalau begitu kenapa kita tak mampir di cafe?"

"ide bagus, ayo kesana sekarang." Alfred kemudian menarik tangan gadis yang tadi berbicara kepadanya, Anya Braginskaya nama gadis itu, gadis asal Russia yang mendapat kunjungan dari Alfred yang berasal dari Amerika, entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu mengunjunginya disaat Russia dilanda musim salju yang dinginnya saja dapat membuat orang berlama-lama didepan perapian.

Terdengar suara lonceng kecil ketika pintu dibuka, menampakkan dua insan yang memakai mantel dan dengan kepala sedikit tertutup oleh benda putih dingin, seorang petugas kasir tersenyum menatap kedua orang itu, "selamar datang." sapa petugas itu ketika dua orang pelanggan itu masuk.

Alfred perlahan dapat merasakan dingin yang perlahan menghilang dan berganti menjadi hangat, ia kemudian memilih duduk dibangku bagian belakang dekat dengan jendela karena menurutnya disana adalah tempat yang pas untuk mereka, sedangkan Anya hanya dapat mengekorinya sampai mereka duduk dibangku yang dipilih oleh Alfred dengan posisi duduk yang berhadapan.

tak lama kemudian seorang butler datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi hangat dan meletakkannya diatas meja yang ditempati oleh dua orang ini.

hebat tempat ini, mereka baru saja datang sudah dapat dua cangkir kopi hangat, mungkin karena pegawai direstoran ini tau bahwa diluar sangat dingin sampai mereka berdua mendapatkan kopi.

kemudian butler itu meletakkan buku menu diatas meja membiarkan dua insan ini memilih menu makanan yang tertera dimenu, Alfred dengan _kushu'_ memilih makanan yang dapat membuatnya kenyang, sedangkan Anya menatap menu itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menutup buku menunya.

"Aku pesan _Borsch_ saja," ucap Anya dengan tersenyum, butler itu kemudian mencatat menu yang diminta oleh Anya, "samakan menunya dengaku." sambungnya yang kemudian mengambil buku menu dari tangan Alfred dan membiarkan butler itu kembali kebelakang membawa pesanan menu yang telah diminta

sebelum Alfred melayangkan protes, Anya dengan cepat meletakkan telunjukkan kemulut Alfred, "tenang saja sup itu enak kok." ucap Anya yang membuat wajah Alfred sedikit merona merah.

tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang, seorang butler dengan nampan yang sedikit besar membawa dua mangkuk berisi sup asal Russia atau mungkin Ukraina kemeja yang diduduki oleh Anya, butler itu kemudian meletakkan dua mangkuk itu diatas meja, "maaf telah membuat anda menunggu." ucap butler itu yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

sup yang diberi nama _Borsch_ nampak sangat merah, seperti diberi banyak sekali saus tomat, daging nampak ditata dengan sangat rapi ditambah dengan sedikit sayuran diatas daging bagian tengah, Alfred yang melihatnya menelan ludahnya berpikir apakah sup itu enak atau tidak, sampai dia mengambil sendok dan mengambil sedikit kuah dari sup itu dengan sendok, sejenak ia menatap sosok Anya yang tersenyum senang.

"oke... aku... akan mencobanya." ucap Alfred yang sedikit ragu memasukkan sendok berisi kuah sup itu kedalam mulut Alfred sendiri, tangannya nampak bergemetar tak sampai menjatuhkan kuah terasebut dari sendok yang ia pegang, sampai kuah sup tersebut didalam mulut Alfred.

Nampak matanya membulat bahagia sama seperti ketika ia pertama kali memakan _Fugu_ yang berasal dari Jepang, "wah, lumayan sup ini, aku suka!"

Anya kemudian memakan sesuap daging dari sup miliknya, "baguslah kau menyukainya, bahannya pun juga sederhana," Anya kemudian mengambil daging dari sup nya dengan sendok dan mengarahkan sendoknya kepada Alfred, "cobalah, tak kalah enak dari daging kebanyakan loh." ucapnya yang seolah memberikan kode _buka mulutmu dan cobalah dagingnya ini._

wajah Alfred kembali merona walau sedikit terlihat sekarang, Alfred kemudian membuka mulutnya membiarkan Anya menyuapinya dengan daging dari sup milik Anya sendiri, "bagaimana?" tanya Anya yang memegang pipi bagian kirinya dengan kembali memasang senyuman yang biasa ia berikan.

Alfred diam sejenak merasakan daging yang lembut yang tengah ia kunyah itu, hampir berbeda dengan daging yang biasa ia makan, bahan dari sup ini meresap kedalam dagingnya, sesaat kemudian ia mengambil potongan daging dari supnya ke sendok dan mengarahkannya kepada Anya, wajahnya ia palingkan karena malu mungkin?

tanpa disuruh Anya langsung memakan potongan daging tersebut dari sendok Alfred, membuat empunya sendok kaget, bahkan hampir menjatuhkan sendok miliknya.

setelah mengisi perut dengan sup, Alfred dan Anya segera keluar dari cafe itu, baru saja keluar dari cafe, Alfred menenggelamkan kepalanya ke syal miliknya menatap butiran putih tak bersalah itu dengan perasaan tak suka, sedangkan Anya? dia masih saja tersenyum manis menatap butiran putih didepannya seperti menunggu si Amerika itu jalan terlebih dahulu, ayolah Anya jika kau menunggu Alfred bergerak, kau akan mematung disana nanti!

"Anya, bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu sampai musim salju selesai?" Alfred dengan-sengaja-membuka-topik agar tak terkesan canggung diantara keduanya.

"Oh, tentu memang ada apa?" Anya menolehkan wajahnya agar ia dapat menatap wajah Alfred yang sudah sangat merah itu dengan jelas, mungkin suhu tubuhnya yang terlalu panas agar ia tak merasakan dingin atau mungkin terkena demam? ya sepertinya Anya perlu menanyakan hal itu, "wajahmu merah, kau sakit?"

Alfred kemudian terbatuk, "aku bukanlah Arthur yang mudah terkena demam, hanya saja... _Disini Terlalu Dingin._ "

 ** _haiiii maafkan tentang skill menuliku, jujur aku baru memulai debut disini, aku project ku masih banyak disini dan di tempat sebelah /heh_**

 ** _maaf kalo kurang romance jujur saya sudah lama tak membuat cerita romance... :'_**

 ** _dan harap berikan saran atau komentar karena itu akan sangat dibutuhkan dalam skill saya untuk menukis project selanjutnya..._**

 ** _dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya saya..._**

 ** _dankeschön alle... :)_**


End file.
